


It's okay little puff, it'll be all right

by accidentallybroken



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going on the popular belief that Simon never figures out who his parents were. <br/>I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's okay little puff, it'll be all right

**Author's Note:**

> This is going on the popular belief that Simon never figures out who his parents were.   
> I'm sorry.

     Simon sobbed brokenly into Baz's shoulder. "I wasn't enough. My parents abandoned me, they didn't love me.  I was supposed to save magic, but all I was doing was cleaning up my own mess! I'm not worth anything, I'm useless, I should never have thought I was a hero!" His bronze hair was soft in Baz's hands. "

     "Hey. Hey, look at me. Of course you're worth something, love. You did so much! You were a hero, and you are so loved!" Baz's voice was thick. Simon looked up, his face tearstained. 

     "It hurts so much though!" Baz rested his chin on Simon's head. 

      "I know. It's okay little puff, it's be all right." 


End file.
